The H-Files
by Taxman
Summary: The Paralell Dimension: Strange pople have come to Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione must band together to find out: And to destroy the ultimate enemy!


"TheH-Files"

The paralell universe

Chapter one: A little thinking

"Do you ever wonder if there's some kind of paralel universe out there?" Hary said. It was a dark night, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were laying there looking at the stars.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Well," Harry caughed. "I mean like, if someone from a world unlike our own came." Hermione carefully thought about this.

"I think that's rubbish," Hermione scoffed. "How could that possibly be? According to-"

"Skip the lesson," Ron said annoyed. Hermione plopped back down on the grass, but Harry was deep in thought. Could something like that be possible? He sort of hoped so. Sure, living the wizard life was nice, but it would be strange. Harry fell right asleep on the grass.

Chapter two: I think we saw something...

Harry awoke on a sunny morning. Both Ron and Hermione were standing above him. They did not notice he was asleep, so Ron muttered a spell to his wand to make water splash on him. UNfortunatly, he accidently used a charm that set his pants on fire.

"HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry howled, jumping up and diving into the lake. The fire died immeadietly.

"Phew," Harry muttered underwater. He slowly got out of the lake.

"Why did you set my pants on fire?" Harry asked, spitting out water.

"He didn't mean it, Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Look over by that tree!" Harry glanced over. By a large oak tree was a man with an evil-looking face and spikey balck hair.

"Who's that?" Harry muttered. Hermione and Ron shrugged.

"We don't exactly know," Ron said slowly, but we heard him muttering 'I shall destroy Kakarot! HA HA HA" Ron still continued laughing.

"Doesn't sound very freindly, does he?" Harry asked, wiping his hair. The shook their heads. 

"We should head back to the castle," Ron said. But before they could so much as move, they saw two figures, one with a hat that conceiled spikey balc hair, and one with golden blond hair. The two boys were apparently puncing and kicking eachother.

"Take this!" The golden hair one shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood dumbstruck.

"Who are these?" Ron said loudly. Harry hushed him, but the two had spotted them. They walked over, sideway-glancing at eachother.

"Do you know where we are?" The golden haired one said. He impatiently stood there.

"Uh," Harry said blankly. 

"First things first," Ron said. "Who are you?" The two stared. They weren't so sure to reveal themselves. They thought for another second, but chickened out and ran.

"I don't know who they are," Harry said. "But I have a feeling we are going to have to do some really lame reasearch."

Chapter three: Some really lame reasearch

The three were deep in the libaray, looking at a book called "Paralel Universes- Do they exist?"

"What's it say?" Harry asked tensly. He had a feeling that those three-people had came from somewhere out of their dimension. Hermione quickly skimmed the pages.

"It says here," She said. "That if you see something that is out of place in your world, it might be from another dimension." Big help, though Harry. But that mean that there was a possibility that they were from someplace else.

"I still can't figure out where they came from." Hermione said. She closed the book and sighed.

"Maybe from another dimension, but one thing is clear."

"What's that?"

"We must get them out of here, and quickly. I have a feeling they want something from us." They stared at her in awe. And it wasn't just about her really cheesy make-up.

Chapter four: Oh my, We got involved

They sprinted down the Hogwarts steps. Harry in the lead, puffing with determination. Perhaps it was because of his obsession with "The X-Files" that he was excited to see them again. And plain as day, they still were there. The man had moved from the tree, and was currently watching the other two fight.

"Idiot mortals," They heard him mutter. They dived into a bush, and poked their heads out a bit to watch them without being spotted. The two boys were in a heap on the ground, apparently tired from all of that fighting.

"It's your fault!" The one with the golden hair said.

"Is not!" The other snapped back. "You're just a stupid digidestined, with nothing better to do than to copy us!" Harry thought. What was a "digidestined'? Was it some kind of alien race? And what was it copying off the other? He glanced back at the man, who had moved towards them.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at them. They did not stop. He began to get very angry. Extremly angry, in fact. He started glowing, and a yellow thing began to form by his hands. He was apparently foccusing on one goal:Blast them into oblivion. He finnaly realeased the ball, and it shot straight at the two boys, knocking them flat into a tree. The man turned away.

"That shall teach you to disturb the Sayin prince!" He sat back down at his tree. Harry looked amazed at the two boys, who had been blasted out of their shirts. They got up and rubbed their heads.

"We have actually seen an alein encounter!" Harry squealed. Hermione and Ron hushed him. But it was to late. Harry had lept out of the bushes, and ran towards them, humming the "X-Files" theme song. He stopped panting next to the two boys. They looked at him.

"Him again," One of them muttered.

"Yup," The other one said. Harry was very afraid to go in contact but he had a go.

"Just where are you from?" He asked them hesitantly. The glanced at eachother for a moment, and finnaly spoke.

"My name is Ash," The one boy with the hat said. "And this here is Matt." Wow, Harry thought. REAL alein names! 

"I am from Pallet Town," Ash said. "Matt is from somewhere, a place he calls "The digiworld." So, Hary thought secretivly. Matt is keeping sielent. Probably not confesssing that he's a real alien from another dimension.

"Okay," Harry said. "Then who's he?" He pointed to the man by the tree.

"Oh, him." Matt said gloomily. "That's Vegita." He did not rouble to keep his voice down. So this brought "Vegita" over. Harry caustiously stepped back.

"What?!" Vegita yelled. "Who are you?"

"Who are you, tough guy?" Harry asked smoothly. Very big sweat drops were comming from Ash and Matt's heads. Vegita got angry, like Hary had seen him do before. But this was far beyond angry. Vegita begtan launching hundreds of purple disks at Harry. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He yelled, as he jumped into the bush, a balde nearly missing his head. He did not duck in time, or at least his hair didn't. The blade sliced a lot of his hair, giving Harry a buzz cut. Harry hastily got up. It was time something was done. More of these people were going to come, Harry was sure of it

The following day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had seen another group of people. One had Spkey black hair two, but looked a lot nicer. Another one was bald. Another one had a really lame haircut, and brought a laptop everywhere. Another one also had a really lame haircut, with gogels. There was also a guy with purple hair, and a girl with orange hair.

"This is getting out of control," Hermione said. "We need to get these people back! There are too many already!"

"We only know who three of them are," Harry said slowly. "Vegita, we can't trust him, and Ash and Matt. I have no clue who these other six are." Ron was doing some carefull thinking. It was a tough descision, but they had to form a band. A trio who could take care of paranormal activity. A group that would reign out in Hogwarts history. The H-Files.

Chapter five: The birth of the H-Files

Harry put on his pair of sunglasses. It was a fairly dark day, with ominous clouds forming in the sky. He casually walked down to the Great Hall, where Ron and Hermione, also with sunglasses on. Last night, they had formed the H-Files. Of course, they didn't have the headmaster's permission, but they had to do something. The main job of it was to take care of any parnormal activity around the school. And with their present situation, help was needed. The three of them wlaked down the front lawn, and by the lake, where the nine mysterious people were. Ron stayed behind, while Harry and Hermione walked up to them for a little questioning.

"U.K. Coast Guard." Harry said to the other black haired man. "We'll need your identification now." They all came over, except Vegita. Even Matt and Ash came. They hadn't a clue it was them. They all lined up.

"My name is Goku," The man with spikey black hair said.

"KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegita yelled, and came sailing over.

"Sir," Ron said officially. "Please step away from this man. We can't let any fingerprints on him."

"Stay out of this, human!" He growled. "I must fight Kakarot!!!!!!!" He was about to tackle Goku, when Harry took out a very large, powerfull looking pistol.

"Any more requests?" He said, loading it against his face. Vegita backed off, not turning. Harry nodded at Goku, and he walked to the end of the line.

"My name is Kurrilin." The bald guy said. Nod.

"My name is Izzy," The kid with the laptop said. Nod.

"I'm Tai." The kid with the gogels said. Nod.

"I'm James, of Team Rocket." The man with the purple hair said. He was about to walk back, when Ron caught him, and pulledo ut a shot gun.

"There is a warrent for your arrest," He said, and threw him into a lake. "Next."

"I'm Misty," The girl with the orange hair said. "Aren't I pretty?"

"Heh heh. No. Thank you for all of your time." And the two walked off to tell Hermione about the information they had recieved.

The three had started to get an idea about them: They didn't come from one dimesnion, they all came from different ones. Later on next Tuesday, more came, but fewer than before. A small boy, An older boy with brown hair, and a girl with a helmat. The H-File members, of course, questioned them. The small boy was Gohan, who was Goku's son. The older boy's name was Brock, and the girl's name was Sora. But before they could do anything about them, they needed to find out WHAT in the world each of them are. And that answer lay before them the next day.

Chapter 6: Shoot. We got more threats

"Tell us," Harry said to the group of people. "What are you?" They all looked as though this was stupid.

"Well," Said Krullin, a little annoyed. "What do you think we are?" Ron cleared his throat.

"Paranormal beings from a dimension far beyond the reach of humanity." They all were sielent for a moment. But then they all burst into laughter. Everyone was cracking up, even Vegita. Goku was so hysterical, that he almost rolled into the lake laughing. Ash was going up to Ron's face, and laughing at it.

ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash's hat was blasted right off, along with most of his hair. Ron pointed his blaster at the group of people.

"Laughing?" They all shook their heads, and backed off.

"Now," Harry said slowly. "What are you doing here?" Izzy stepped forward.

"We are here to defeat our ultimate enemy," He said. "He's here, we can all feel it."

"Who is it?" Izzy hesitated.

"Well?" Izzy swolowed.

"Jesotisza."

"WHAT?!" Harrt shouted. "What does that mean?!"

"Well," Goku siad, stepping in. "It's our of our enimies fused together. Frieza, Jessie, and Miyotismon." Hermione nodded.

"We'll take care of it." They all looked happier, even Vegita. They turned around, and walked back up to the castle.

"Another threat," Sighed Ron. He put his hands in his pockets. But Harry already knew where this thing was hiding.........

Chapter 7: GOTCHA!!!!!

"You sure it's in Snape's office?"

"Positive," Harry said, already making his way out the door. He began walking down the corridor, towards the dungeons, where Snape's classroom was. Only he would put up with a villan that evil, he was pretty much evil himself. Several confused students were pushed roughly out of the way, and they finnaly reached the cold, dark dungeons. A high laugh was heard. It echoed through the halls.

"It's in the hall way," Harry said, crouching by a wall. Making it's way towards them was a shadow, a twisted, horrible shadow, of a creature that chilled you to the bone. It was three people in one, part pretty with pink hair, part bald with a purple dot, and part ugly and with red eyes.

"Well," It cackled, with three voices comming out of it. "If it isn't the H-File agents." It stretched itself out, and it's bones cracked.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to give up," Harry said, taking out his pistol. It laughed.

"Surrender? NEVER!" It lept towards Ron, and knocked him out with a visious blow. Hermione took out a pistol and began firing, but missed it, and the purple part of it launched a big energy ball, and she was blasted into the ceiling. It looked to Harry, who quickly turned it's head. It tried to shoot him, but he jumped lightly, and backflipped as another energy ball came at him. It leaped and tried to tackled him, but he fired his pistol, and it ducked back in pain. Harry panted heavily.

"You won't get away with this," He said. It got back up, and quickly picked him up, and lifted his head towards he ceiling.

"The good people have gotten in our way too many times," It growled at him. "They shall never reign over evil ever again." It laughed meniacly. Harry glanced quickly at Ron and Hermione. The mission would not end this way. The H-Files would prevail. It took out a long hand, with a hook like finger at the end. It slashed, but then dicinigrated. Harry fell down to the floor, pistol in hand. The case was closed.

Chapter 8: Saying our goodbyes

The group of people were standing by a ship. Ron and Hermione were standing there confused. The attack made them loose their memories of ever creating the H-Files. Haryy told them this was nothing to worry about, just some freinds he had met, and they needed to leave. Tai walked up to Harry.

"Thank you for helping us," He said happily. "We must now return to our worlds. I wish the best of luck to you all." They all got onto the space ship, waving as they took off, into a rippling black hole in the sky. Harry put on his cracked glasses, throwing away his sunglasses. Perhaps, he thought, turning around with Ron and Hermione. Perhaps the H-Files weren't meant to be. Harry glanced sadly up at the stary night sky. But at least he was right about one thing. There was such thing as a paralell dimension.

A/N: PHEW! Rubs his aching hands. What do you think? Was it okay? I thought so. I aslo think of this as an Action Adventure as well. Yeah, so I'm probably not going to continue this. But I think it ended it in a better way. It is true, the H-Files should not have existed, especially if the lawsuits started pouring in. But remember, when you look up, you aren't always looking at what meets the eye.....


End file.
